Kim's Dream
by Mimmitegge
Summary: What happens if Kim fall asleep in the middle of a dojo lesson? What secrets will she reveal, or what will she do? Find out! This is my first one, hope you like it!:


**Kim's dream**

Kim walked over to Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie by lunch. She walked like a zombie after the whole night with no sleep. When she sat down, she almost buried her face in her food but stopped just in time.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked in a concerned voice.

"I stayed up all night writing about-" Kim stopped talking, tried to hid what she had been writing about. She had been writing on her computer about Jack.

"About what." Milton asked.

"About... stuff." Kim yawned, she began to eat her food slowly. Not that anyone in the cafeteria actually ate today's meal, but she was tired enough to not realize how terrible the food tasted.

"Are you really gonna eat that Kim?" Jerry asked grossed.

Kim just stopped eating and lay her head beside her tray. After 5 seconds she fell asleep but woke up again later by the school bell. Everyone had already left the cafeteria so Kim was gonna be late for class. Because she was so tired, she walked slowly away from her table and came 10 minutes late.

Later when Kim was entering the Bobby Wasabi martial art academy, Rudy yelled at her for getting late.

"I-I'm sorry Ru-Rudy." she yawned high enough for just Rudy to hear.

"Wake up! Go spar with Jack." Rudy walked back to his office leaving all the wasabi warriors alone.

Kim walked tired towards Jack and he just gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Jack asked Kim while getting into position.

"Yeah, stop worrying about me." she answered.

They started sparring and it took only 5 seconds before Kim was defeated.

"Go spar with Jerry instead, that's better for you." Kim took the advise Jack gave her and walked towards Jerry.

Like no one has ever thought, Jerry won within 10 seconds.

"Whoa, what happened Kim?" Jerry asked while helping her up on her feet.

"I'm still very tired." she answered.

"Kim, go sleep over there, you need it." Jack said and pointed at the bunch of mats on the other side of the dojo.

Kim walked over to the pile. It was only 20 seconds then Kim was asleep. Jack began punching dummies, Milton and Eddie sparred and Jerry finished his pizza. It took a while, but suddenly Kim started talking in her sleep.

"Why." Kim mumbled.

"Guys, listen to Kim." Milton said.

Everyone looked at Kim while she just looked normal.

"Why." She continued, it didn't sound like a question or an accusatory.

"Maybe we can get her to say something." Jerry suggested.

"Ok, who will do it? Eddie?" Jack pointed at Eddie who shook his head.

"No, she'll kill me if she finds out."

"Then Jerry?" Jack continued with suggestions.

"No man, I'm in enough trouble." he answered.

"What about you Milton?"

"Do you even know me?" he stepped further away from Kim in surrender.

"Then I guess I'll do it." Jack sighed and crouched beside Kim."What should I say?"

"Tell her we're all awesome." Jerry answered.

"Kim, you know that Jerry, Eddie and Milton are awesome." Jack whispered in her ear.

"No they're not." she said back.

"Then Jack is awesome." he laughed in her ear, already knowing the answer.

"Of course he is." she answered, all eyebrows in the room rose and Jack looked back at the guys and they just gave him questioning looks.

"Why." she sang.

"What is it?" she didn't answer, but instead she hugged him."Kim, what are you-" he couldn't continue, Kim had just crashed her lips against Jack's.

She kissed him for about 5 seconds still asleep. When she stopped he fought his way out of her grip and backed of to the guys. Jerry took his shoulders and turned him against them.

"What just happened?" Jerry said in a concerned voice.

Jack didn't answer, he was still shocked.

"I wonder who she is dreaming about." Eddie said looking at Kim.

"Jack, Jack, Jack" Kim sang out loud.

Every head quickly turned to her then back at Jack.

"You! She dreams about you!" Milton shook him into reality.

Jack smiled, all the other guys got worried he had gone mad.

"Don't say you liked it!" they all said in unison.

"What? Why do... I mean... I... I think I need to go now." Jack turned around and jogged out grabbing his bag on the way. The truth is that he liked it, but he can't tell them. They have always teased Jack and Kim for liking each other, if he tells, they will tease them to death.

**The next day at school**

All the guys were talking about the kiss of course, but just then Kim knocked on Jack's shoulder and he hid behind Milton.

"Don't hurt me!" he said covering his face.

Kim just laughed,"Why would I hurt you?".

"Oh good, you don't know." Jack puffed and stepped into Kim's sight.

"Knows what?" she looked at all the guys with misunderstanding in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know how to explain-" Jack tried to start but Jerry cut him off.

"You kissed Jack!" the hall got quite, but soon enough everyone began talking nonsense again.

"What? Yeah sure!" Kim said not believing what they said was true.

"Look Kim, do you remember your dream you dreamed at the dojo yesterday?" Jack asked.

"Well, I think it had something to do with you." she answered.

"Anyway, you were talking and moving in your sleep."

"What did I do?" she looked curiously at all the guys.

"First, I told you stuff and you answered, second, you hugged me and third... well, you kinda kissed me."

"Yeah right, what is your prove?"

"We don't have any." Eddie answered.

"Look, I remember I did it in my dream, but I'm pretty sure it was only a dream." Jack's eyes widened.

"So you actually did dream about me." a smile grew on his lips.

"Uh huh, but to be a dream, it all felt very real."

"It felt real because it was real!" Jack said with excitement.

"Still! You don't have any prove!" she crossed her arms.

"But how-" Jack was cut off by Milton.

"I know!"

"How?" Kim looked at Milton.

"Jack, kiss her!"

"WHAT! Why, no!" he stumbled on his words.

Jack looked at Kim and she blushed, he figured out he did too.

"there is no other way!"

"But we won't-" Jack tried, but Kim kissed him instead.

When they separated Kim's eyes widened.

"Ok, so I did kiss you." was all she could say, then she walked away from the group.

"Wow!" Jack whispered to himself, but too loud.

"You like her." said all of the others in unison.

"N-no I don't, she's maybe just good at kissing."

"Mmmmhhhmmmmm!"

Jack walked away with the biggest smile on his face, he needed to find Kim and talk to her.

**With Kim**

Kim ran away and hid behind a bunch of students. She saw Jack walk with a big smile on his face. Her thoughts became normal again and she realized she had to talk to him. When she had made herself away from the group of teens she looked around and saw Jack sit down with his head buried in his hands.

"Hi..." she said carefully.

He looked up and smiled again.

"Hey Kim."

"You seem happy." she said and sat down beside him.

"I am, you just can't believe how good it felt."

"I think I do." she looked deep into his eyes and sighed.

"So you do like me after all?" he grinned, preparing for her to denie.

"Yes, isn't that obvious?" she made herself deeper into his eyes.

"Y-you d-do?" he was overjoyed within him.

"Yeah I do, and for a more important question: do you like me?"

"Uh huh, I've always been, since the first day we met." he answered then came close enough for her to feel his breath. Instead of further contact with him, she backed of.

"Do you wanna know what I wrote about?" she asked.

"If you do, I can stop you from it." he laughed slightly.

"This." she grabbed his V-neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jack kissed back and when they finally separated both of them jumped when they realized the others were there supervising.

"A dream can change so much." Milton said and then all of them laughed.

Kim and Jack smiled at each other then he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think you three are just jealous." Jack said smiling at them.

THE END!


End file.
